


Shackles.

by Achu_Chan



Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achu_Chan/pseuds/Achu_Chan
Summary: Akira finds himself in a strange room with two twins and a Pinocchio looking wannabe.





	Shackles.

  _The smooth music ringing in my ears..._

 

_Chains clanking against my command..._

 

_Wait! Where am I?_

 

Eyes fluttering open like the fluttering wings of a butterfly Akira sat up. This room... yes, this room was unfamiliar to him. This bed as well. He currently remembers falling asleep in the attic of LEBLANC not a PRISON. The chains on the ceiling swung loosely by his movements and almost by... his command? _  
_

"So your awake..." A soft feminine voice called to him.

"Get up on your feet inmate no slacking!" Another spoke, basically ordering him to his feet. 

Akira flinched as a metal rod was hit against the bars of his prison. Surely she was joking right? Oh god, her look said otherwise. Getting up to his feet he walked to the bars or- wait lemme rephrase that: he ATTEMPTED to walk to the bars.

"Nngh..." Came his voice in a grunt as he realized he had to use extra strength to move to the bars. Such an easy task turned into a challenging one huh? His hands took hold of the iron bars and he smiled in triumph. Those two girls, who's attention was on him, turned towards the middle of the room.

His attention skyrocketed there as well, and let's just say he immediately thought of Pinocchio when he saw him. "Trickster... welcome to my velvet room." He spoke as he grinned. Akira raised a eyebrow. 'MY velvet room?' During past lives he always said 'Welcome to the velvet room.' The hell did Akira get himself into?

Alright the only thing he got from Pinocchio, other than the fact that he's basically screaming, 'I'm a real boy I swear!' Is that the world is falling into ruin and that he is a Trickster trying to stop that said ruin. But he was confused on how he was supposed to stop this unavoidable ruin. "Persona... that is what you shall use to escape ruin." He explained.

This whole thing is confusing. Ruin...? Wait... is he talking about is past? That man harassing that woman and Akira stepped in? That day...

_That day he had to go home from school early..._

 

_The light was waning and the moon was taking over. The moon's glow shining light ever so slightly and it was a beautiful sight. "No... stop it!" A woman's voice. She seemed to be in pain. "Stop struggling... and get in the car!" A man's voice, Akira could see two shadows in the distance. One was struggling..._

Akira's hands gripped the bars as he scowled. That man should go to hell for what he was trying to do with that woman. He was proved innocent while Akira was proved guilty. Now he's here... "I feel your anger from here Trickster. Use that anger to strengthen your upcoming abilities."

 


End file.
